Protect You
by Mrs.Gotenks
Summary: Protecting her was his life.He'd promise to protect her. But is that enough?


_**Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own the Dragon Ball franchise. None of these characters are mine. If anything seems familiar it is a coincidence and not plagiarism.**_

**Hello it's me again….sigh…These one-shots just won't get out of my head. I promise my readers that the next chapter for Ty's Story **_**WILL**_** be up by this weekend despite my country's Independence holidays. Enjoy!**

**3**

_**To protect.**_ That was his duty, his one reason to live; to fight. It became easy to him; defending himself was much more difficult than protecting another life. It was fulfilling. Protecting others made him feel alive. It was like a glass of cold water on a hot summer day; satisfying and refreshing.

Yet he'd never known what it meant to protect. Growing up with selfish attributes, it never occurred to him that he'd have to protect anybody other than himself. That is, until he met her. He was a young teenager, fourteen years of age when she was born. She was a little dark-haired angel. She was a tiny, helpless and innocent infant clueless to the dangers of the world. He'd thought nothing of her until they placed her in his arms. She yawned, creating a perfect 'O'. He remembered smiling at her only for her to open her eyes and reveal the most mesmerizing set of black eyes he'd ever seen. He stared at them, choking on the gasp that was stuck in his throat. They were exquisite and for a moment he'd sworn he heard them whisper the words "Protect me". He nodded and suddenly a pack was made. A vow was spoken. **A promise to protect her; only her.**

Since then his life was focused on protecting her. His sole duty in life was keeping her safe, making sure harm never came to her. When she took her first steps he was there making sure she never fell or did something to harm herself. When she learned how to fly he was the one who made her wear knee pads, shoulder pads and a helmet. When she got her first tricycle he made it his job to remove all the rocks and pedestrians from the side walk.

When she started school and children were teasing her it was him who threatened those rotten kids to never speak ill of her again. Sure the teacher found out but she couldn't penalize him for anything; he was the richest man alive for Dende's sake. When she decided she wanted to be a fighter, he trained her. When she was depressed about not having a date to the prom it was him who threatened James Stevens, Captain of the Football Team and her crush, to ask her to prom. He was there for her; he encouraged her and supported her. When she finally ascended to Super Saiyan he was there to applaud her for her hard work. As long as she was happy, he was happy.

Then she graduated. She got accepted into an elite university in the United States. She left him and eventually he started to feel worried. He didn't know what she was doing, what experiences she'd uncovered, who was in her life and whether or not she was safe. He couldn't protect her and he felt lost. His mom took the initiative to hand the company down to him, her method of trying to keep her out of his mind. It worked. He began focusing his energy into keeping his mom's company on top. Clients, Deals, Bills, Statements and Meetings slowly filled the void she had built when she left. In a small way he felt like he was protecting again.

The time blew away like dust in the desert. He hadn't noticed how quickly time had flown. He'd remember dropping her off at the airport and now there he was picking her up from her four years in school. She had grown. Her short black hair had now stretched to her waist. Her body reminded him that she was a woman not a little girl she had been a few years ago. Her face had matured, her innocent, playful expressions had transformed into a soft, feminine and independent one. She hugged him and he smiled.

"I missed you" she said and his heart raced from happiness.

"I missed you too." He replied. She beamed and he grabbed her bags.

The days flew into months and he began to realize she wasn't a little girl anymore. His heart broke as he watched her go out to clubs, drink until she was motionless drunk, go out on dates and spend the night with guys she barely even knew. They began to fight, so much that he stopped arguing with her. She had poisoned him with her words.

"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE! WHY CAN'T YOU STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS? NO! STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" She shouted. He remembered looking into her eyes and seeing those same big black eyes except now they were filled with hate and anger. He walked away. Deep down inside he knew he was still protecting her by walking away but the words she had spoken still haunted him. They drilled a giant hole to his ego.

They hadn't seen or spoken to each other since that fight. He kept himself busy with work. He invested his money and bought a home far away from his parents. He bought a mansion far away from her. He never allowed his brain a moment to think about anything, especially her. He kept himself preoccupied with work. He exhausted his body and his mind. He had perfectly ignored her until that day.

"Sir, there's a young woman to see you." His secretary informed him. He was busy signing a few papers when he got the message.

"Yeah, just send her in." he answered, placing his attention back to the work on his desk he hadn't realized when she stepped in. He looked up to see_** her **_sitting in the once empty chair with her legs crossed. He put his pen down and gave her his undivided attention.

"Can I help you?" he inquired. She wrinkled her forehead and he knew she was frustrated.

"I don't understand you. You've always been there for me and then when we get into one argument you move away? You avoid me. I don't understand." He sighed. He rubbed his forehead. He couldn't handle this situation. He leaned back in the chair and sighed again.

"I can't protect you anymore. You don't need me." He choked. He felt his life fading from him as he spoke the words.

"Bullshit! I do need you and you and everybody around here knows it. I might not need protection but I need you!" she spat.

"Listen! Like you said, you're not a little girl anymore. You can handle whatever life hands to you. You don't need me." He watched her cursed silently; her fist balled up.

"Stop talking trash! I need you. Don't make me say it again! Do I have to fucking punch it in your brain?" she snapped. He sighed.

"Will you stop cursing please?" She stood up and walked around his desk.

"All my life you were there. You stood by me, supported me, encouraged me and protected me. I don't need you to protect me anymore but I do need you for something much greater than protection." He looked at her and it finally sunk in. Her eyes were always her way of expressing herself. Those eyes were now reassuring him that she wasn't a little girl anymore that she was a woman. He looked at her clearly for the first time and he saw it. She was a woman; a beautiful woman.

"What is that?" he choked. She smiled. She sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Love. I need you to love me." She whispered.

"I do love you." He said. She shook her head. He looked at her with her black, long hair swaying as she shook her head.

"No. I need you to love me. Love me like a man would love his wife. How a Saiyan would love his mate. How I love you." She spoke softly.

"You don't understand. I do love you Pan." She smiled; tears flowing down her eyes.

"I love you too Trunks." She sobbed before she kissed him. She sealed his vow to her and he accepted another promise to her. He no longer needed to protect her. No longer did he have to watch over her or stop harm to her for she only wanted him to fulfill one thing. The one thing she said he did better at, than protecting her. _**Loving her. **_And that's what he did.

_**THE END**_

_**Sorry you guys but I got a summer job and I really don't have much time to write but I will try to sneak some writing in while I'm at work! Lol! This was just another one-shot that was in my mind. I hope you guys liked it as much as I loved writing it. Trunks and Pan are my favorite DBZ-GT couple even though they didn't happen. I believe they would have made a stubborn couple and that's what makes it so realistic and interesting. Anyways thanks for reading. Love, Mrs. Gotenks.**_


End file.
